


Needles and Gum

by jupitersalien



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Multi, threesome bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitersalien/pseuds/jupitersalien





	Needles and Gum

“Oh my doll how have I missed playing with you.” Hisoka whispered into my ear turning me into jelly.

He knows that’s my trigger. The trigger that makes me weak with lust and makes me wet like the ocean, soaking my panties with joy.

I was laying on the bed with him on top of me grabbing my naked tits. I was only in my underwear. Everything else was torn off by my 7th and 8th husbands.

“Hisoka, you gotta share her.” Illumi said pushing him off so he could kiss me and tease me through my panties.

Hisoka joined in on the teasing by jerking himself off next to me.

“Please.” I wimpered.

“You’ve been a good girl,” Illumi said pulling down my panties “let us pleasure you.”

They stood in front of my crotch and started taking turns. Then they double teamed me. Their tongues on my burning hot pussy felt like heaven. My heart couldn’t take all of this. It was burning with love and lust.

“Flip a coin to see who gets to enter her first?” Hisoka said with a mischievous grin.

“Heads”

“Tails”

The coin landed on heads. Illumi was the one who gets to fuck my pussy first.

“can I suck you guys first?” I asked.

“If you say so. This was going to be all you.” Illumi said.

“We know you get pleasure out of filling your mouth with cock so go on.” Hisoka said.

I got on my knees and filled my mouth with their two buldging throbbing cocks. They tasted so good. I then deepthroated Illumi and jerked Hisoka off.

“Oh baby, that’s not fair. I’m the one who thought of this first.” Hisoka pouted.

“Don’t worry I was gonna get to ya,” I said in deep breaths and spit dripping down my lip.

I then deepthroated Hisoka. I swear he was glowing down there. *SCHWING*

“I’m ready. But I wanna ride Illumi.” I said.

I was secretly planning to be fucked in both my holes. In this position it was perfect for it.

“Hisoka baby would you gimme my pink princess plug, I’m using the pink one cause that’s your favorite color” I laughed.

“Oh, I know what you’re planning.” He grinned.

We got the plug in and I put Illumi’s cock inside my pussy. I started to ride him. He felt bigger than normal. Maybe it was because I haven’t felt him in so long. While I fucked Illumi Hisoka was kissing me and playing with my clit. I was so close. Illumi grabbed my tit with his right hand and held onto my hip with his left.

“Angel” he moaned softly.

“Illumi, Hisoka….” I moaned.

I asked Hisoka to lube up. I needed both of my holes filled. Hisoka took the plug out and licked it and put it in his mouth. Turning me on even worse.

He slowly put his cock in my ass. It took a while for me to be used to it. Oh it felt great. Having my husbands fucking me at the same time.

“Illumi I can feel your cock through Angel’s asshole. I love it.” Hisoka groaned.

“Same here.” Illumi said leaning up to kiss Hisoka.

“Fuck, I love seeing my husbands kiss” I said grabbing Hisoka’s hand to put on my tit.

The event was like a beautiful Reniassance painting if pure pleasure. I had bite marks and hickeys on my shoulders and neck. Scratch marks on my belly and hip lobes from Hisoka.

“Oh I’m close, so close. I can feel myself getting ready for you.” Hisoka said.

“Don’t cum without me! BOTH OF YOU!” I screamed.

It didn’t take long. I was already goo. My body was shaking and I had to explode.

“Hisoka… Illumi… I…. I…. OH FUCK!!!!” I didn’t just cum, I squirted. All over Illumi’s torso. Causing him to cum deep inside me. Hisoka grabbing my right tit making me bleed, and my left hip making that bleed came deep inside my asshole. I was full of hot cum I couldn’t handle it.

Hisoka pulled himself out and I fell off Illumi right next to him. I grabbed both of the jizz out of my holes to taste it. It was sweet and delicious.

“Well aren’t you a dirty whore” Hisoka said. He knew it, we all did.

I kissed them both and went to the bathroom.

“I’m hungry. Let’s eat!” I said. Walking out of the room naked, bruised, scarred, happy.


End file.
